1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cuff forming apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cuff cutter apparatus wherein the same provides a template for the marking and severing of various portions of a pants leg to effect forming of a subsequent cuff member relative to the pants workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the absence of automated cuff forming apparatus, tailors utilize a time consuming procedure to mark various positions relative to a lower terminal end of a pants leg for the subsequent forming of a cuff thereon. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art for use by individual tailors by providing a template structure and cutting arrangement to provide for the cutting, marking, and subsequent interfolding of a pants leg.
Prior art automated cuff forming apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,462 and 4,592,295 illustrating prior art assembly line techniques in cuff forming, but as is understood, such apparatus is not available to individual tailors.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cuff cutter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.